Music and Notes
by Cnguyen456
Summary: The first time I went to Hinata's house I was met with 3 surprises, Hinata owned a shiny black limo, Hinata lived in a huge glass mansion, and more importantly, Hinata had a sexy cousin. Through music and notes, I might just fall in love with him. NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 1: Gorgeous

"We could sleep over at your house!" Ino laughed as she excitedly bounced up and down.

Hinata nodded.

I smiled.

"I feel like an outsider. You juniors are going to have some fun while me, this old senior is going to be lonely with no one my age to hang out with."

They smirked together in unison.

"You're welcome to join us Tenten. We were planning this with you included you know," Sakura grinned.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

They laughed as I smiled cheekily, grabbing the last dumpling from the tray.

"Wait, isn't Hinata's cousin a senior too?" Ino asked.

"I believe he is!"

"How cute! We could totally set them up." Ino laughed as she high fived Sakura.

My eyes widened.

"Whoa. This is my first time going to Hinata's house and I don't plan on flirting with one of those Hyuuga jerks with dirty long hair and a bad personality. No offense Hinata. People have told me that Hyuuga girls are gorgeous and Hyuuga guys are butt ugly."

Hinata chuckled softly.

"A-actually…"

Ino stopped Hinata before she could finish.

Ino smiled slyly.

"Man are you in for a surprise."

I raised an eyebrow.

-

-

-

-

-

"You have a _limo_." My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as I practically jumped onto the limo and spread myself eagle like over the vehicle.

I turned around and did a full 360 around the driveway.

"_And_ a huge mansion like house." I awed as I pulled out my camera and snapped a shot of the huge palace.

"Don't forget the indoor pool and basketball courts."

I nearly fainted.

-

-

-

-

-

"Do you find the food appropriate?" Hiashi asked us as I sipped some water.

I grinned widely as Sakura and Ino nodded politely.

"It's delicious. Thank you for having me here." I smiled.

I heard some footsteps walk toward the door as I gently slouched into my chair.

I turned my head towards the door that was easily sliding open and almost dropped my water glass.

He was so.

-

So.

-

So.

-

So.

-

_Gorgeous._

Hyuuga jerks are way hotter than I imagined.

I had to stop myself from gaping as he walked towards the dining table and took a seat across from me.

"Sorry that I'm late." He muttered as his silky voice cut through the air.

That voice.

That voice was so…

**Hot.**

"Hinata, I think your friend is drooling." Hanabi laughed as she took a gulp from her drink.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"You were totally checking him out." Ino laughed.

I glared at them.

"I was _not_."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"You weren't huh? I beg to differ. I totally bet 100 that Tenten will like him first." Sakura said raising her hand.

I opened my mouth to protest.

"I challenge that bet thinking that Neji will fall in love with her first."

I groaned as I headed out to the bathroom and stopped in my tracks.

Running I hurled myself back into the room and stared at them.

"Sexy has friends."

Sakura and Ino were immediately up.

-

-

-

I pulled my shorts and t shirt over my bathing suit.

"Tenten, those are so cute! Why don't you ever wear them to school?"

I laughed at her.

"This, is what I would call Pajamas, clothes strictly to be worn in the privacy of my, or another's, home."

Ino grinned.

We were going to swimming with Neji's friends and well, I have to admit, they were all hot.

I wanted to stay as far as possible from them, but obviously, the blonde one didn't want to stay far away from Hinata.

**Flashback**

"_HINATA-CHAN!" A blonde screamed running into the room and nearly pouncing on the petite girl._

"_Naruto, get off of my cousin." Neji growled._

"_WE'RE ABOUT TO GO TO THE POOL, WANT TO JOIN US?" Naruto yelled, ignoring Neji's orders._

"_I'm in!" Ino and Sakura yelled as they stopped ogling the two boys behind Neji and Naruto._

**End of Flashback**

Sighing, I walked out of the bathroom and Ino and I joined the others to the indoor pool.

Sakura was already in the Jacuzzi while Hinata was swimming slowly in a bathing suit with a t shirt covering.

Ino walked over to one of the chairs and sat down.

"You're just going to relax? What ever happened to swimming Ino?" I teased.

When Ino didn't answer, I turned to see what she was staring at.

Big.

Mistake.

There, standing in all his glory, was Neji clad in only black swimming trunks.

His abs were perfectly sculpted and his skin was beautifully pale.

I gaped as my legs almost became jelly underneath me.

"CANNONBALL!" Someone screamed.

Giving a startled yelp, I jumped up and slipped on some water.

And that was how I fell into the pool, lost all my dignity, and soaked my only pair of pajamas.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"I can't sleep in these jeans." I complained as the girls changed into their pajamas.

Hinata smiled.

Ino suddenly had a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Hinata keeps extra pairs of pajamas down the hall and to your right." She said nicely.

I shrugged and walked out the door.

I heard a guitar playing as I got closer and closer to the sound.

I stopped in the doorway when I saw Neji, his back facing me, playing the guitar. His bed was in the far corner and there were sleeping bags set up near it. To his right was an electric keyboard and to his left was a set of drums. He was sitting on a chair in front of a computer with a bookcase on top and a simple closet was behind his bed. No one was there, so I came to an easy conclusion.

His friends must have left to do something.

I quietly listened to his music when my thoughts were interrupted.

"What are you doing in my doorway?" He asked staring at me.

His guitar was leaning against the wall as he stared at me.

Curse you Ino.

"Well, you see… I soaked my pajamas when I was in the pool because I slipped, so I was complaining about not having any pajamas so Ino said that there was a room where Hinata kept her spare pajamas, and then I heard your guitar playing and decided to listen, but now I just realized that she directed me towards this room for some odd reason and-"

A pair of boxers and a t shirt were thrown at me.

I easily caught them.

"You talk too much." He muttered.

"Thanks…" I said quietly as I walked away, clothes clutched in my hand.

I got to Hinata's door and started knocking.

When no one answered, I started knocking more and more.

After some loud knocking and yelling, Neji walked out of his room.

"What are you doing?" He asked leaning against the wall.

I scratched the back of my head.

"Well…. I need to change and they locked the door and they won't open it and the bathrooms are occupied by who knows doing whatever they seem to need to do that takes forever and well-"

"Again, you talk too much." He said running a hand through his hair. "You can change in my room."

My eyes widened.

"Um… well you see, I'm a girl and you are a guy and …"

He glared at me.

"My door has a lock."

I smiled sheepishly and entered his room, locking it securely.

I pulled my shirt off and tugged his on. As the shirt passed my nose, I could smell his clean scent that I had smelt when walking past him.

I discarded my pants and pulled on his boxers.

I opened the door and grinned.

And then, the door to Hinata's room conveniently decided to open.

I stepped through the door ready to yell at Ino and Sakura for obviously tricking me when I was caught off guard by a hyperactive blonde.

"TRUTH OR DARE TIME!"

**A/n:** I hope you liked it so far! Read and Review! Tell me your opinions. :


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 2: Post-it notes

"Tell me again why we are doing this."

The 8 teens were gathered in a circle in Hinata's room getting ready to play truth or dare.

I pouted. Games like these make me sick.

"Yes, please tell, because this is a complete and utter waste of time," I complained exasperated.

Ino just clicked her tongue and pointed towards me with that dirty little finger of hers.

"Truth or dare."

This was stupid. I rolled my eyes.

"You know, this game isn't exactly fool proof. I could just lie to you and you would never know."

Ino rolled her eyes back at me.

"A fool proof game of truth or dare is for amateurs. I am a professional at this game. I had my daddy bring in a lie detector last week when we planned the slumber party. He is a police officer and all, like taking candy from a baby."

All I could do was stare.

Ino didn't need a psychiatrist.

She needed a full on mental facility with steel bars.

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Just answer her Tenten. Truth or dare," Sakura groaned.

I glared at her. It seems the only time they are ever on my side is when I'm pointing out the fact that Neji has hot friends.

Such beautiful people I am friends with.

"Since I'm guessing dare would be something psychotic and humiliating because we have the 'pro' and all here, I guess I would have to say Truth."

Naruto grinned. "You guys are no fun!"

Ino just smiled a mischievous smile that made me worry more than I already was about her mental health.

"So Tenten, your question for dare is, when you first saw Neji, did you think he was sexy? If so, rate his sexiness from a 1 to 10 and explain what makes him so sexy?"

"I think that question is inappropriate, let's change the subject." I looked around nervously. "Dare? Anyone up for a dare?"

The other 7 just stared at me as if waiting for an answer. I glanced over at the lie detector machine firmly hooked onto my right arm.

"Well? We're waiting," Naruto teased laughingly.

I inhaled. This was going to be a long day.

"YesIthoughthewassexyandifIhadtorateitIwouldsayhissexinesswouldgouptowaymore than10andhe' sexybecausehisfaceisgodly, hisbodyisawesome, andhishairisgorgeous."

Naruto and Sakura burst out laughing when I was done. I glared at them. Neji seemed to have amusement playing in his eyes as Sasuke smirked. Life was bad. Life was really bad.

Naruto suddenly had a smile upon his face as he glanced at me.

"Hey Tenten? What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Like the outside of a watermelon."

"Yes"

I rolled my eyes. This would go on forever.

"Like a tennis ball?"

"Yes."

I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Like the shirt you are wearing?"

"Yes."

This was getting boring. I'll just say yes and nod my head. He's such a dunce he won't even notice.

"Green like you are horny…"

"Yes"

"For Neji."

"Ye-NO!"

Everyone burst out laughing, besides Sasuke and Neji of course. I hate Naruto. I guess that dunce was no dunce.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," I glared.

Hinata stopped giggling and smiled at me.

"A-across from N-Neji's room."

Regular Point Of View

Tenten nodded and walked up grumpily. She slowly descended down the hall as she made her way towards the bathroom. She got to the bathroom, noticing that Neji's door was open and his light was on.

She slowly walked towards it and stared at the piano. Checking to make sure no one had followed her out; she slyly walked through his door and sat herself at the piano.

Turning the volume on low, she placed her fingers on the piano. She looked up to find a sheet of music leaning against the stand above the piano. Eyeing it she looked over the notes and instantly got the tune. The notes were hand written, so he must have written the song.

Double checking to make sure that the volume was low she started out playing the song. The notes fit together perfectly as she let her fingers glide. As the song got to its climax she let herself drift off.

She pressed two notes firmly as her left hand continued to play a background.

She studied the notes ahead of it and let herself close her eyes as her fingers continued playing.

The song made her feel as if she were floating. It was raining and only a little bit of sunshine could be seen. The sky was alive with red and orange colors as the soft patter of the rain could be heard.

She came back to the world with full force when her hands stopped playing. She exhaled.

That song was… beautiful.

She bit her lip in thought; she knew what should come next. The perfect blend of notes, but… it was his song, she shouldn't mess with it.

Chewing on her lip she spotted some post it notes. She grabbed a post it and a pen and scribbled onto the paper:

**Try This.**

**from a music lover**

She quickly drew a bad staff and drew the notes on the line. Satisfied, she stood up and stuck the post it on the paper.

She left the room and proceeded into the bathroom.

-

-

-

-

-

-

"This is so delicious!" Ino grinned as she cut into her fluffy pancakes.

Tenten laughed as she nodded her head vigorously as she downed her glass of orange juice.

The four girls laughed as the guys entered the breakfast room.

"Mind if we join you?" Neji asked as he sat down across from Tenten.

"N-not at a-all. T-there's l-lots of food."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks Hinata, you're so kind!"

She blushed.

"So, how'd you guys sleep?" Ino asked as she poured strawberries and bananas over her pancakes.

"Obviously he didn't sleep to well," Sakura stated as she pointed to a sleeping Shikamaru.

Sasuke chuckled as Naruto gave Shikamaru a knock upside the head.

"Wake up! Delicious food!"

"It's time for school," Ino stated as she gestured towards the clock.

Tenten smiled.

"You guys go on ahead; I have to grab my backpack upstairs."

The others nodded as she made her way upstairs towards Hinata's room. Grabbing her backpack, she slung it over her shoulder and made her way towards the stairs. She walked past Neji's room and stopped.

She peeked inside curiously.

"I wonder if he took my advice."

She slowly entered the room towards the piano. She smiled with satisfaction when she noticed that her few notes were added in along with notes he must have made himself.

Grabbing another post it note she wrote down a couple of sentences and stuck it onto the paper. She was about to leave when she noticed something. Laughing she grabbed another post it note and wrote something else on it, and stuck that one right next to her note she had written 5 seconds ago.

She left the room after hearing the honk of Hinata's limo.

-

-

-

-

-

Neji dropped his backpack onto the floor as he entered his room. He checked the clock, it read: 7:00. He should've asked Sasuke to carpool for him after their practice. He at least would have been home by 6:30.

Sitting down in his computer chair he pushed it towards his key board.

He placed his hands on the keyboard when he stopped.

Looking up he glanced at the papers.

There were two post-it notes stuck onto them. He raised an eyebrow. He had gotten a post it note yesterday with notes on them, what could these say?

The first one read: You used my advice! Great song you've written! From the same person as yesterday.

Below it, in the same writing was another note.

That one read: The song doesn't have a name yet.

He stared at the post it notes but instantly stared at the door when someone barged in.

"Neji! Have you seen Hinata? She hasn't come home since after school and we don't know any of her whereabouts!" Hanabi exclaimed as she paced back and forth.

His eyebrows furrowed when he realized Hinata had told him that she would go straight home that day and not accompany him to his practice.

"Hanabi, you call Sakura and Ino to see if they know anything. I'll check her computer to see if any of her friends are on."

Hanabi nodded as Neji stood up and walked over to Hinata's room.

Sitting down in her chair he pulled up her chat room screen. Randomly choosing a name, he clicked on:

**HeavenlyTen**

**A/n: **I hope you like it. Wink. Tenten's name means heaven! Does that give you a clue? Check out my story Control if you like this one. Review! Opinions are meant to be shared. I don't own Post-it notes!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 3: What is Music?

I leaned back in my chair as I got ready to sign off. I needed piano time. Suddenly, a chat window popped onto the screen. It was from Hinata. I yawned as my eyes narrowed at the screen. I had always told her to change her screen name,

**HyuugaHinata: **Hinata has not returned home. We have no idea of her whereabouts, do you know anything?

Hinata was … missing. I placed my fingers on the keyboard as my fingers begin to type.

**HeavenlyTen: **Call Sakura. It's a Tuesday; she is most likely trying to woo Naruto. Wink?

I stretched as my hands lifted themselves in the air.

**HyuugaHinata: **Thank you…..name?

I laughed.

**HeavenlyTen: **Its common courtesy to tell ones name before asking for another's.

**HyuugaHinata:** Hyuuga Neji. Name?

**HeavenlyTen:** The way you play makes great music.

**HyuugaHinata:** I don't make music. I let it out. It is none of my doing, it's the instruments.

**HeavenlyTen:** Without you, the piano would be nothing.

**HyuugaHinata: **Every instrument has music in its voice, music players are just there to let it out. A guitar has its own music, a piano does too, and we are just there to let them be heard.

I stared at the screen.

**HyuugaHinata: **That's why we're here.

**HeavenlyTen: ** That's why we're here. To make music, one of the oldest art forms, to let it be heard. We're on Earth to make music, to make rhythms, it's all the same thing. We're sending messages.

**HyuugaHinata: **….

**HeavenlyTen: ** All music lovers think alike and different at the same time right?

I glanced at my piano. Music has to be let out. Signing off I grabbed my music journal and pushed the chair over to the piano, collecting dust from not being used in such a long period of time. I took in a breath. Time to let the music escape.

**Regular Point of View**

Neji stared at the screen rereading the words.

All music lovers think alike and different at the same time.

Music Lovers…

He stopped in his thinking when someone burst through the door.

"We've found Hinata. We are sorry to waste your time like that Hyuuga-sama." A maid bowed down low.

Neji stood up and glanced back at the computer.

"It wasn't a waste of time," He said walking past her into his own room.

**Tenten's point of view**

I sighed deeply as my fingers cramped. Shaking them slightly, I stood up as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tenten, we're all at Hinata's house. We're studying for the exams. Come on over."

I rolled my eyes.

"Be right there."

I hastily shoved my books into my bag and slung it over my shoulder. Running downstairs, I opened the door and stepped outside. The long walk to Hinata's house was not wanted. Groaning I started down the steps towards the sidewalk.

My phone, tucked nicely into my pocket, started vibrating. Pausing, I reached into my perfectly fitting jeans and snapped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hinata asked Neji to come pick you up since he was already on his way home from his band practice."

"Wait a minute."

"Have fun!"

"WAIT! I DON'T NEED HELP. I LIVE JUST DOWN THE STREET!" I almost slapped myself across the face.

His hotness was coming to pick me up.

Oh joy.

Rolling my eyes I walked back over to my porch steps as I leaned on the rails waiting for my unnecessary ride. I looked up at the dark night sky. Hopefully, his friends were with him.

Pulling out my music journal, I stared at the small amount of notes I had written in an hour's time.

It was already 8:30 and my mom wouldn't be too excited to find that I had gone to a friend's house at nighttime.

I would probably be forced to spend the night. Ripping a page out of my journal I quickly scribbled across it, 'Might not come home tonight. At Hinata's no need to worry'.

I stuck it onto the door using some tape I had conveniently found in my bag.

"What are you doing?"

I gave a yelp as I jumped up startled. I turned around to be face to face with Hyuuga Neji. His car was parked neatly in the driveway, and luckily, in the passengers seat was Uchiha Sasuke. I hadn't even heard the car park in the driveway nonetheless Neji get out of the car and walk behind me.

"How did you do that?" I asked staring at him leaning casually against the porch stair rails.

He raised an eyebrow as I shook my head.

"That scared me. I'm leaving a note for my mom." I said easily.

He glanced at the note and seemed to shrug it off as he pushed himself off of the stair rails, but he seemed to stop as he stared at my note narrowing his eyes.

"Something wrong?"

He glanced at me and shook his head as he descended down the steps. Obviously I was supposed to follow. Rolling my eyes, I grabbed my pack from its resting spot next to my feet and followed him into his car.

Settling myself for the long ride to the Hyuuga mansion, I focused my concentration out the window careful not to look at either prodigy sitting in the front.

My phone began to vibrate as I looked at the caller I.D. and quickly opened it. I growled into the phone.

"I will slit your throat when I get there, Ino. You better stop running because I swear when I get my hands on you I'll throttle you until you"

I swear I heard a chuckle come from one of the two sitting in the front seat.

I was cut off by her sickeningly sweet voice.

"I was just trying to be nice. It's not my fault the person picking you up happens to be the perfect undeniable match for you."

My cheeks grew hot as I suddenly became aware of her loud voice propelling off of my cell phone. Hastily, I snapped the phone shut and continued to look out the window.

"So… Ino tells me you guys are in a band?" I smile trying to change the subject from what they must have heard. "Your instruments must be really good."

Sasuke scoffed.

"Our instruments?"

I smiled brightly.

"Yes, the instrument has the music. The person playing just lets it out."

I swear I could have seen Neji's eyes narrow in the mirror. Sasuke scoffed again.

"The person playing must skillfully let it out in order for it to be good. The technique in which a person plays his instrument has to correspond to the instruments music. You make music your own song." He muttered.

I raised an eyebrow.

Skillfully let it out?

I smiled warmly.

Maybe this car ride wasn't exactly unnecessary.

"INO, YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE YOU DIRTY LITTLE TRICKSTER!" I yelled the moment I stepped into the house.

Neji walked past me as Sasuke followed him.

"Tenten's here!" I heard Sakura faintly yell from Hinata's room.

I grinned as I ran up the steps towards Hinata's room.

I fell back onto her bed as I gave a loud groan.

"I'm done studying. I have enough credit to pass my senior year. Forget this." I stood up and walked over to Hinata's computer. "I'm going to use your computer."

We had been studying for 2 hours and it was already 10:45. Sakura and Ino were quizzing each other while Hinata re read some chapters.

At this point, I didn't even care if I failed. I didn't need to study this stuff; I needed to understand what Neji and Sasuke meant.

If you are playing music, you have to correspond with your instrument because your instrument has the music in it. You just have to let it out, but it's not only the instrument that is playing the music, its how you decide to use your instrument. And then if you were playing someone else's music you made it your own?

I was totally confused and I would even admit it out loud. The computer was not amusing, I needed a piano. I smiled. Neji had a piano and according to Sakura and Ino who had been on Uchiha Sasuke watch, Neji and Sasuke had left to play basketball out at the inside courts at the Hyuuga mansion.

Slyly I stood up.

"Hinata, I'll be back."

Quietly and as slyly as possible I walked into the hallway towards Neji's room. I proceeded towards the piano looking around from time to time to make sure no one was watching. I sat down at his piano and placed my fingers on the keys when I realized something.

There was a yellow post it stuck to his piano.

And I was pretty sure I didn't write it. Curious, I grabbed the post it and read it. In neat handwriting it said:

_In case 'Music Lover' comes back, there is a CD in my left drawer. Take it. _

_-Hyuuga Neji_

I stared at the post it note as I raised my eyebrow. I crumpled up the post it and proceeded to raid his left drawer. Finally finding the CD case, which was labeled music lover, I grabbed it and took a post-it note while I was at it.

Scribbling I wrote:

**Thanks for the CD, I'll listen when I have time. If you ever need to contact me, I'm closer than you'd think. I'm also still disappointed that the song that you have written, which is beautiful by the way, doesn't have a name.**

**NAME IT!**

**-Music Lover**

I smiled with satisfaction. It didn't sound too desperate nor did it sound like a stalker. I was pretty proud of myself as I walked out of the room. I forgot what I was in there for in the first place.

I made my way back to Hinata' s room clutching the CD. I entered and made sure to keep in safely in my backpack before resuming studying.

"Hey Tenten? Can I borrow your calculator?" Ino asked as I settled into the bed with a book on my lap.

"Go ahead, it's in my bag."

She smiled and grabbed my bag by the strap as the items in it flooded out.

"INO!" I yelled about ready to throw the book at her.

She smiled sheepishly at me.

"I didn't know it was open!" She yelled as she crammed stuff back into my bag.

Rolling my eyes, I continued studying.

**Regular Point of View**

"Hinata, are you still awake?" Neji walked into the room as he glanced around at the sleeping figures.

He turned around to leave before stopping. He turned around and stared at the CD laying on top of a backpack. Walking towards it, he raised an eyebrow noting that it was the CD he had made for the person going into his room and sticking post-it notes everywhere.

He glanced at Hinata's friends.

One of them was Music Lover.

**A/n: **Barely any NejiTen moments, sorry! Read and Review! Sorry for the late update! I'm a lazy bum.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 4: The Discovery

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Neji continued to converse with him.

"You have… a stalker."

Neji merely continued to sip his drink as Sasuke opened the room door as Naruto and Shikamaru walked through.

"Not a stalker, a music lover."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, let's crack this bitch," Naruto grinned cracking his knuckles and rolling his neck.

"…"

"We're just trying to figure who it is Naruto…"

"Oh…"

**Tenten's Point of View**

I gulped down some orange juice while Sakura tried to explain to me what the pros and cons were about having a hot boyfriend.

She was thinking about dating Sasuke.

Obviously.

"N-Naruto-kun has b-been acting s-strange l-lately."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Why? What happened?"

_**Flashback**_

"_Ohayo Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as he plopped down next to Hinata, leaning comfortably against the sofa reading a book._

_She blushed._

"_H-hello Naruto-kun."_

_He smiled._

"_How has your day been? Met any new people? Eaten breakfast? Stalked your cousin?" Naruto smiled happily as he continued to chat._

_Hinata's mouth dropped slightly opened at she stared at the blonde talking casually._

**End of Flashback**

I froze. Crap.

"What?!" Ino laughed. "Could he be talking about?"

I shrugged trying to play it cool.

"I don't know. Probably something idiotic, you know how he is."

Sakura seemed to be thinking as she bit a lip looking clearly uncomfortable.

"Well, actually Sasuke kind of acted like that too."

**Flashback**

"_Sakura."_

"_Yes Sasuke?" She smiled at him looking up from the pancake batter she was currently stirring furiously._

"_If you like Hyuuga, you don't need to stalk him." He said easily swiping an apple from the basket, taking a bite, and walking away easily._

_She raised an eyebrow gaping at him._

**End of Flashback**

I bit a lip.

This wasn't going where I wanted it to.

"Maybe they think one of us likes Neji."

Ino shrugged carelessly. "What reason would they have for that? The only way they could possibly assume that is if one of us left some kind of mark or flirted or…"

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. I could feel their eyes on me. It suddenly became deadly quiet.

"Tenten." Sakura warned.

I looked up and smiled sheepishly. Chuckling, I scratched the back of my head.

"I was just playing around."

"TENTEN!"

-

-

-

-

I groaned as Sakura continued to write on the chalkboard. She grabbed a ruler and slapped the board as she turned to face us.

"This is Operation: Get Neji and Tenten together."

I glared at her, throwing a pillow.

"I thought this was operation make sure Neji doesn't find out it was me putting those notes there." I said my eyes narrowing.

She shrugged.

"That too."

Ino stood up, snatching the ruler out of Sakura's hands. She smirked at me and smiled.

"Neji sent out the sexy hotties to find out who it was leaving those post it notes, which by the way, is not a bad idea, if I could get guys like that the world would be a better place." She seemed deep in thought until a loud cough from Sakura brought her attention back.

"So, all we have to do is avoid sexy hotties, no matter how hard that would be considering well… they are sexy hotties, then Neji will never find out. Get it? Good." With a nod she sat back down.

I stared at her.

"That has got to be the dumbest plan I've ever heard."

-

-

-

-

"SEXY HOTTIES COMING RUN!"

I ran for dear life as I turned around to make sure the blonde wasn't following us.

Like I said, the plan was stupid.

But I had nothing better. I sighed as I rested behind a palm tree placed conveniently next to the pool. I sneezed and looked around suspiciously. Someone was talking about me.

**Regular Point of View**

Neji glanced from Sasuke to Naruto before clasping his hands together.

"So…"

"It's not Sakura."

"Not Hinata."

"…"

Neji took in a breath as he stared at the post it notes stacked together in a pile on his desk. Turning his chair slightly he stared at Sasuke in the eyes and turned towards Naruto.

"…"

Sasuke glared at Neji.

"Why don't we just say it out loud?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"It's Tenten."

"…there's always Ino."

**Tenten Point of View**

I sneezed again and glared at the tree behind me.

"I'm pretty sure you aren't talking to me tree. So that means, someone is talking about me and someone being a person, and well let's hope it isn't anyone sexy."

"Talking to yourself?"

I turned around and gasped. This guy was totally gorgeous. I gaped at the sexiness in front of me.

"…Did I die and go to heaven?"

The man in front of me chuckled a bit.

"Can you direct me to where my little brother might be staying?"

"…brother?"

"Uchiha Sasuke."

My eyes widened.

"Man your parents make sexy children."

-

-

-

-

-

"…Psst… Sasuke." I whispered my face peeping out from behind the doorway.

Neji looked my way as I shoved myself back behind the door. Sticking my head out cautiously, I whispered again.

"Sasuke!" I whispered loudly.

Sasuke glanced at me and turned away, proceeding to play the piano.

"You are one lucky bastard that I am hiding behind this door because otherwise you would be lying in a very painful position right now, do you hear me?!" I screamed.

My eyes widened as I covered my mouth.

"Do you hear me?" I whispered.

"The whole neighborhood hears you."

Jumping I turned around throwing my fist out and connecting it with someone's face. I heard a grunt as my eyes widened even more seeing as who I hit.

"….I thought you were Sasuke…" I look around nervously; when his glare fails to slip I smile. "You look very handsome today… glaring could make wrinkle lines?"

-

-

He doesn't seem to be giving in.

At all.

This is going to be a long day.

"…Could I talk to Sasuke?" I smile nervously grabbing Sasuke and dragging him out of the room.

When we are clearly out of sight and hearing range, I let go of his arm and raise my hand back preparing for a slap, but he catches my hand before I can do anything.

He narrows his eyes.

"… Is there a reason you are trying to slap me?"

I snatch my hand away from his grasp.

"You, you evil dictator, forced Kurenai-sensei to change the project partners, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU?"

Sasuke stared at me as he leaned himself against the doorway.

"Look, we all know you like Hyuuga, and so what if I might think Haruno is less annoying than the others, we all win. Now if you ever try to slap me again I will-"

"SWITCH IT BACK! NOW!" I glared at him. "I do not like Neji; Sakura just might like you back, and well, SAKURA IS THE SMARTEST PERSON I KNOW! I NEED AN A!"

I took in a breath.

"And if you don't switch it back Sasuke, god forbid I will skin you alive, slit your throat at night, beat you up mercilessly, or tell everyone in school you are gay. Take. Your. Pick," I spat ferociously.

He glared at me and reached into his pocket. Throwing something at me he walked away.

I easily caught the floating piece of paper. Muttering curses under my breath I opened the slip.

"I'll kill you Uchiha."

There, in Sasuke's elegant handwriting was:

_Neji is a straight A student. You will be going to his house every other day starting tomorrow. Your topic will be about the Greek Gods._

_Oh, and he doesn't know you're his partner yet._

_Good Luck._

I cursed as I ripped up the piece of paper. Sasuke didn't seem all too sexy anymore.

**A/n:** Okay, You see… The reason for the late update is because I have been so busy and tired. I have been staying up for the past 2 weeks watching One Tree Hill and I am so obsessed. I'm sorry if the chapter sucks, but I'm suffering from Writer's Block and this is the best I can do for now. SORRY!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**A/n**: If there was anything to explain my sorry for late updating, I wouldn't be able to write it.

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

"…So… Greek Mythology eh?" I smiled awkwardly trying to lighten the atmosphere.

He stared at me blankly.

"You are not my partner"

So much for lightening things up, stupid Sasuke going off and trading partners on me because of his own love problems.

"No…I'm not. BUT, your partner seems to have well… ditched you… and seeing as my partner… a lonely desperate girl decided to leave with your partner I'm stuck with you and Greek mythology," I said easily grinning at him.

He blinked. I shrugged. He closed his eyes. I raised an eyebrow. He started rubbing his forehead in concentration. I backed off awkwardly.

"What do you know about Greek mythology?" He finally looked up.

I shrugged, "Well… not bragging and all but I know a lot, like Athena, the goddess of wisdom and war strategy."

He stared at me indicating for me to go on.

"…and Athena's symbols are the shield with Medusa's head on it, the olive branch, and the owl."

Still… a blank stare.

"And Athena-"

"Do you know about anything other than Athena?"

Crap. He has found my weakness.

"…not really," I wrinkle my forehead in thought. "Come to think of it, Athena is about the only thing I do know about Greek mythology…I mean, the other goddesses I attempted to learn but they were all pathetic, and the gods just didn't interest me."

His body slouches a bit. Obviously, he is not impressed.

"I'm not impressed"

Obviously. Rolling my eyes, I let myself slouch.

"The other gods and goddesses are not worth it."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Not worth it?"

I shrugged, "The gods are male, they are probably all power driven and egotistical, if they were music they would be a country song talking about how much you are missing out by breaking up with someone, too much pride. The other goddesses, not including Athena, would be a song that has no meaning, no morals, and too little pride. A song that is just fitting in, good beats, the lyrics suck. Therefore, I learn Athena, who if she was a song would be perfect….."

I've seemed to catch his attention. Happily, I smiled arrogantly to myself. He closed his eyes and appeared to be deep in thought.

…

Sighing, I drum my fingers against the desk quietly creating a rhythm. Athena's song would be perfect. Much like the song he had written himself.

…

The song…

He had written himself.

I grinned mischievously as a light bulb brightens in the room.

I raised an eyebrow glancing around.

That has got to be some sort of weird coincidence.

…

Or maybe…

The power of the gods is with me.

Maybe, Athena has heard my words. She has realized that I believe in her power.

TO MAGICALLY TURN ON LIGHT BULBS.

"Tenten, stop grinning like an idiot, we only have a few minutes longer here since the library night lights have already come on"

Damn it.

I thought I had something going there.

But I do have something going.

Just not there.

But maybe over…. THERE.

"I've got it Neji! I know what we can do for our project."

He cracks an eye open.

"We'll write theme songs for the Gods/Goddesses we choose….," my eyes grow wide, "and then we can play them for the class and …, and get an A!"

He stared at me.

My idea suddenly seems very stupid.

"Your idea is very stupid."

….

"But if it includes music, let's do this."

I grinned.

He took out a piece of paper, wrote something on it, and threw it towards me. He got up, gathered his stuff, and walked out the library door without a backward glance.

And did I mention he did it all in some sort of graceful, slow and sexy way?

Because he did.

I opened up the piece of paper and read the contents.

"This is going to be a long two weeks."

-

-

-

-

-

-

I glanced around the empty Hyuuga mansion. I can practically hear the silence. Squinting my eyes, I search the halls for someone, anyone.

Let me state the obvious for you.

I'm lost. I bang my head against the wall in frustration.

"Stu-pid Sa-suke I will KILL you," I start pounding my hands that are now balled up into fists.

Wouldn't it be nice if that wall was Sasuke?

"Excuse me miss? Could you stop banging your head against the wall of my room?" A little girl with white eyes glared at me.

I smile at her.

"I'm sorry is this your room?" I lean down to her height.

The little girl scoffs.

"Didn't I just say it was?"

My eyes narrowed as I force a smile.

"…I'm going to forget that rude statement because you're just a kid and you don't know what you are saying..," I pat her head.

She glared at me and spit on my face.

That little …

"COME HERE YOU LITTLE PRAT! I'LL FRY YOU ALIVE!" I screamed as the little girl started to cry and run for dear life.

"TENTEN!" I froze.

Slowly turning around I turn to face Hyuuga Neji.

"…I couldn't find your room," I scratched the back of my head and turned away from the sobbing little girl now clutching desperately onto Neji.

Neji raised and eyebrow and pointed to the room adjacent to him. I suddenly feel very stupid as he wiped the little girl's tears and pushes her back into her room. I turned red as I walked into his room, now familiar from being in there and sticking post it notes every chance I got.

He followed me inside and closed the door.

"Spoiled brat," he muttered quietly.

I raised an eyebrow and turned toward him slyly.

"So we aren't all nice are we now?" I smirked at him.

He glared at me and took a seat next to his piano.

"So, what are we going to start on?" I asked sitting on his bed.

He stared at me before turning away after hearing his phone ring.

"Hello," He answered it glancing at me, "Okay….okay….got it."

He stood up pushing his chair back.

"I'll be right back," He gestures me to his piano, "feel free to brainstorm."

I nod as he walked away shutting the door behind him.

I slouched as soon as the door closes letting out a sigh. I am so tired. I woke up early to grab a bite to eat before heading to the library. I bounce up and down on his comfortable bed, my eyes drooping.

I can't…

Fall…

Asleep…..

-

-

-

-

**Third POV**

"Gomen-nasai Neji-san," the maid bowed deep, "there are no extra blankets, cots, pillows, or rooms available for your use. Hiashi-san has stated that you will just have to sleep in your bed tonight…or wake her up."

Neji glanced towards the sleeping figure snuggled deeply into his pillows.

"Please inform Hiashi-sama that I will be in my room tonight. Arigatou," He looked away and sighed.

Once the door was safely secured and closed he glanced once again towards Tenten.

The girl had fallen asleep in the short 10 minutes he had left the room and he had been too lazy to wake her up.

Turning off his computer, he pulled off his shirt and pants leaving him clad in only boxers.

Discarding them on the floor, he climbed into the bed.

'Please don't wake up before I do,' he thought before falling into a tiring slumber.

-

-

-

-

-

**Tenten POV**

I turned over and snuggle deeper into the pillows. My bed seems to have gotten more comfortable since yesterday. Sitting up with my eyes still drooping and closed I pull of my shirt to reveal a white tank top.

I throw the shirt onto the floor and feel around for my teddy bear.

I feel a soft but firm touch and I let myself drift off to sleep with my face snuggled into the teddy bear's edge.

I'm never going to buy a new mattress.

-

-

-

-

"Neji-nii san, Breakfast…," Hinata stopped shocked.

She glanced towards the discarded clothes on the floor, the two sleeping figures, and the girl's body laying halfway onto her cousin's.

Her eyes widened realizing that the girl was…Tenten?

Startled she heard someone walk up behind her.

"Hey Hinata, your maids told me you'd be in her….," Ino stopped her eyes widening at the scene, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"

A/n: I was addicted to One Tree Hill. Now, it's Bleach. I'm uber sorry and I will try my best to keep updating. Sorry if this chapter lacked what I usually write. Send me your thoughts. ;)

I have totally forgotten how to write in past tense form. I wrote all of it in present tense, and then I realized and ended up having to go through all of it replacing everything, so there still might be some mistakes.

Sorry for that.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 6: Want

"Before anyone says anything," I busted through the classroom door, "and before Ino can spread rumors, I'd like to say one thing."

I could feel Ino giving me a weird look as I walked past her desk. Hah, as if she didn't already tell millions of people.

"I did NOT sleep with Neji," I glared triumphantly as the room got deathly quiet.

I could see Neji's back stiffen as he sat stark still in his desk not even bothering to look my way. Ino stood up eyeing me.

"Tenten, what are you talking about?"

"Don't play coy Ino, its okay. You know the story. I went to Neji's for my Greek mythology project, fell asleep, and the rest is history."

Ino shook her head as if in denial and she muttered something along the lines of 'Tenten, Tenten, Tenten'. I raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you guys acting as if I'm crazy?'

Ino stared straight into my eyes.

"Because you are… Tenten I think you had a dream or something because when you fell asleep Neji carried you back to your house and into your room. He went home after that… no one ever accused you of anything."

My eyes widened. That explains why I was in my room when I woke up… but then it was all a dream? But why would I have a dream so accurate and …

A few snickers brought me back into my homeroom classroom.

Shoot. I just embarrassed myself enough for the rest of the year.

-

-

-

-

"Please sit with your partners for the project and fill out this sheet on certain myths," Shizune pointed towards Chouji to pass out the sheets of paper.

Sighing, I slung my backpack over my shoulder and lazily grabbed my binder in order to move across from Neji. Sitting down, I grabbed the worksheet from Chouji.

You would think it'd be awkward between the two of us since this mornings little… scene.

Well you know surprise surprise.

It was.

I bent my head down so I wouldn't have to meet his eyes and carefully wrote Hermes under number 1: Who is the messenger god?

Still not meeting his eyes I silently passed the paper to him indicating him to do number 2.

"You finally have nothing to say," Neji smirked as he neatly wrote the word Zeus under number 2.

He gracefully slid the paper towards me.

"What is there to say?" I retorted looking him in the eyes and making sure he saw me before returning to the paper and messily scrawling an answer. He reached for the paper and chuckled.

"After this morning, it's hard to figure out what not to say."

I focused on keeping the blush from surfacing onto my face as I finished the last question. I opened my mouth trying to think of something clever to say, but he cut me off.

"Go to my house… at 4:30 everyday now to work on the project"

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Week 1**

"It doesn't sound right…"

I crinkled my nose in thought.

"Maybe it doesn't sound right because I'm not playing the right notes"

"Exactly."

"-because your writing is so messy not even a genius could read it."

"Too bad you aren't a genius"

"…"

"I'm sorry did I hurt your pride?"

:"Shut up."

-

-

-

-

**Week 2**

"Come on let me try," I attempted to push him off the chair in front of his piano.

He didn't budge.

"Then try."

"I can't when your lazy butt is sitting so stubbornly on the chair."

"…"

"I swear I will sit on you if you don't move."

"No one's stopping you.'

I blushed and looked the other way defiantly. I could feel him smirking.

"Alright then, maybe I will."

Slowly I moved towards his lap.

"Feel free to stop me" I muttered.

Once comfortably seated the symptoms kicked in.

Blushing. Sucking in the stomach in a desperate attempt to make myself lighter. Self-conscious playing.

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Week 3**

"You aren't playing correctly"

I felt him speaking behind me. He was a full head taller than me so it wasn't like he was speaking into my hair. I was sitting in his lap again, it seems like it would be my permanent seat until the project was done.

I'm not complaining.

Clicking my tongue and chewing the inside of my lip I placed my fingers on the keyboard ready to start again.

Surprisingly I felt warm fingers resting on top of mine. I froze.

"Keep playing. I'll show you how it's done."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Week 4**

I squealed as I flopped myself onto his bed. I had become pretty comfortable in his room now that I'd been there every school day for the past 4 weeks.

He raised his eyebrow as he settled himself into the seat of his chair.

"YOUR LITTLE COUSIN IS THE CUTEST HYUUGA BOY I'VE EVER SEEN!"

I was lying. Neji was the cutest Hyuuga boy the world has ever seen.

He looked away seemingly annoyed.

"Aww, are you jealous? You're pretty cute yourself,"

Again, lying, he was pretty sexy himself.

"You are so full of yourself"

I smirked.

"This coming from Mr. Jerk himself."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Week 5**

"DONE! We are finally DONE!' I laughed and spread myself eagle like over his bed.

He raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Blood sweat and tears for 5 weeks and we are finally done!"

I wasn't exaggerating. I did cry..., I forced Neji to watch a walk to remember with me and it just... oh wow..

"What are you doing later today?" Neji asked quietly not looking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. I was buying dog food with Kiba for Akamaru today because I owed Kiba a favor.

"I'm going out with Kiba..."

The silence stretched.

Okay, so maybe I exaggerated.

"He must be blind to want to go out with you," Neji smirked.

I felt a sinking feeling in my heart. Couldn't this guy get jealous for once? Not that I wanted him to be... because he's just a friend. Even though sometimes, friends should get jealous... it's totally normal. And even if he was in any way more than a friend, although I'm not saying he is, I probably shouldn't get sad, cause ... more than friends shouldn't be jealous.

Even though I wanted him to fight for me.

I stood up, mirth gone. Placing a fake smile on my face I stretched my arms out. Stupid Sexy people.

"Or maybe he has AWESOME taste and knows a good girl when he sees her."

Neji snorted as I left the room slinging my backpack over my shoulder as I walked out.

**The Next Day**

"What are you doing here? Our project is done," Neji set down the guitar in his hands.

I set my bag down nonchalantly, "I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd stop in"

Neji smirked.

"You _missed_ me."

I looked away indignantly.

"I did not!"

"Face it Tenten, you got used to hanging out with me and you couldn't stand one day without me."

"I kinda liked it better when you hardly talked."

"Just admit it."

"Okay okay, maybe I missed your arrogance just a little... but don't let that flatter you, it wasn't like OH I SHALL DIE IF I DO NOT SEE GORGEOUS NEJI!"

He chuckled.

"Admit something else too"

I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

He seemed to be deep in thought.

"Wait, before that I want to talk to you about something."

I got comfortable in his bed, grabbing a pillow and hugging it against my body as I rested against his headboard. I always liked Neji's smell.

"Shoot for it," I said nonchalantly closing me eyes.

I could feel him sitting down next to me on the bed.

"I want to talk about 5 weeks ago when you burst into the classroom like a maniac and screamed I did not sleep with Neji."

I cringed and opened my eyes noticing our close proximity. I moved myself from next to him and laid down on his pillows instead of resting against the headboard.

"Yes, that was not my greatest moment"

"I think I know why you had that dream"

I propped myself up with my elbow.

"Why?"

He smirked arrogantly.

"Because you, Tenten, like me."

"Yeah, as a friend."

He looked as if he was resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"No, not like that. You _want_ me."

I felt my face heating up.

"Oh you are so full of yourself."

"Just admit it."

"Okay, let's say I did as you say 'want' you. Why would it matter?"

He stared at me for a second seemingly deep in thought. I had a sinking feeling in my stomach. I raised my hands in an aloof sort of manner and shrugged.

"Exactly. Even if I did like you there would be no chance in the world that you would ever like-"

I never got to finish my sentence.

A/n: SORRY SORRY SORRY! I have been so busy and it took me a trip to the beach to get me inspired for this chapter. Sorry for the rushing ness of it. Review and send me your thoughts.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Summer is here and sadly, that is not the reason I haven't updated. I, like the idiot I am, deleted Microsoft Word off my computer thinking it was Microsoft reader or something, and then I emptied my recycling bin. Weeks later, I got an idea for a chapter so I go onto my computer. No Microsoft word. I then realized my mistake seeing as stupid Microsoft whatever was still on my computer. So then I delayed writing this chapter because I have grown to dislike wordpad and am surprised I ever used it. So now I decided to use the shiny new laptop a member of my family has and I am enjoying the clean keys and the beautiful clean looking microsoft word on this computer. WAY better than my computer.

Oh and I decided to reread the last chapter. I am horrified I ever wrote anything like that. Sadly, I am the lazy type, so I didn't feel like rewriting the whole thing. But I did rewrite the ending. : I didn't change the rushed feeling of the weeks passing by, but like I said, im lazy. Now here's the hopefully anticipated chapter: YAY! READ AND REVIEW! I seriously wonder if people actually read these author notes. This Microsoft word is a little too high tech for me though, I can't even find the save button. Okay let me clear this up, this is not a different ending. It's just starting at the ending i recreated LAST CHAPTER. Read last chapter's to see the different ending :

-

-

-

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, or Microsoft Word. If I owned Microsoft Word this chapter would have come in sooner

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 7: A whole lot of smiles

He pulled away from me and seemingly searched my eyes uncertainly. The most uncertain i have ever actually seen him. I swear I must have looked like an idiot. My eyes closed and biting my lip like crazy. I bet my face is red too. Oh joy!

"There is no what if. I like you." He said softly.

I opened my eyes and stared at him.

"Yeah…"

And with that I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought my mouth back to his. His lips were soft and it was like they molded perfectly with mine. I could feel his hands resting lightly on my waist.

Geez, I could do this all day. Wow, he just stuck his tongue in my mouth. Now before this HEAVENLY experience, I would have that anybody's saliva coming even near my HANDS nonetheless my mouth, would have been fear factor gross.

Well, I'll tell you right now, I don't really mind.

Tenten, you dirty little girl.

Why yes, yes I am.

I pulled apart breathless because sadly, humans have to breathe. My face was flushed as I tried to clear my now dizzy head. I put my hands on his bed and pushed myself into the center of it.

He smirked at me.

"You didn't go on a date with Kiba," He looked at me triumphantly.

Way to kill the mood.

"How'd you know?"

"The grocery store is public you know."

"You are such an ass"

"Obviously you like asses."

"…that sounded wrong."

I pulled my knees up and wrapped my arms around them. He walked over to the bed and gave me a light kiss. Resting his forehead on mine, he smirked.

"You're music lover."

-

-

-

-

"DAMN YOU, COME BACK HERE AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS YOU PIECE OF SHIT. BRING IT ON BITCH!" I screamed after the fan girls who were now running away.

They wouldn't get away from me.

"YOU CAN'T GET AWAY FROM ME. UH UH, YOU HAVE TO BE THE FASTEST RUNNER ON THE PLANET TO GET AWAY FROM ME!"

I started after them, my hair dripping and my clothes clinging to my body. Water balloons, hah, typical.

I picked up the pace as I got ready to dive into a full blown run, but was jerked back as someone held me back.

I elbowed whoever was trying to rape me and started running again. I was pulled into the chest of someone… someone very warm and pretty strong if I do say so myself.

Looking up I discovered, yes, it was Neji.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow letting me go from my very warm and not at all uncomfortable cage.

"Chasing after the Chicken Shit you call fan girls," I muttered squeezing out the water in my hair, which is kind of impossible when you're wearing buns, but you know, I manage.

He chuckled slightly amusement playing in his eyes.

I glared at him my eyes narrowing. I pointed a finger at him and poked his chest, which was now wet thanks to me.

"This. Has. Got. To. Stop," I said poking him with each word.

He feigned hurt.

"You're going to break up with me?"

He sounded as if I wasn't going to do it. I scoffed.

"I was thinking about murdering them, you get the light haired and I get the darks, but now that you mention it, breaking up with you sounds a lot better," I put my hand up to my chin as if I were really thinking about it.

Like HELL I would ever break up with him. Seriously man, have you seen him? He smirked and leaned down to my ear.

"Well I think you look pretty cute wet."

I blushed.

"Shut up."

I laughed as I got up on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss.

That was the thing I liked about Neji. He wasn't clingy. He wasn't too passive. AND, he didn't show Public Display of Affection, which I hate.l

"Let's go back to my house so I change before we meet the others."

With a nod we started walking.

-

-

-

-

You'd think bringing a boy to an empty house would be a little uncomfortable. Obviously, to Neji it wasn't. He just dropped his backpack on the couch and followed me to my room. This was the first time he'd ever been here not counting the one time he picked me up, that was outside, not inside.

"Sorry, my house is kind of small. Nothing like your huge Hyuuga mansion, but still it's cozy."

He didn't say anything as he sat himself on the computer and faced me. I stood there awkwardly as he looked at me.

"Don't you need to change?"

I almost slapped myself. I had forgotten all about it.

Looking through my drawer, I hastily threw things on my bed searching for a decent shirt, as I threw a blue t-shirt over my head I heard something metal fly. It landed by Neji's feet.

He picked it up, I ignored it as I kept looking through the drawer for something. It was probably just a coin.

"What's this?" He asked.

I turned around to discover he was holding a silver ring that had a cross on it. My eyes widened.

"OH, I thought I lost that. I haven't been wearing it for almost a month and a half. That's why you've never seen it. It was in my drawer this whole time, huh."

I grabbed it out of his hands and placed it on my left hand, middle finger.

"What is it?"

I turned towards him.

"It's a purity ring, it means I'll stay pure til marriage," I admired it on my finger and then I realized.

He was my boyfriend. Boyfriends don't really take it too well when they hear about this.

"Is … is it a problem?" I asked uncertainly.

He just looked at me weirdly.

"No, why would it be?"

I smiled and hugged him. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. As I was pulling away, I felt a tug on my arm, and just like that I was sitting in his lap. He placed his lips on mine as his hold on my arm tighted a little. I put my arms around his neck, playing with his hair as I moved my lips to correspond to his.

Pulling away I laughed.

"DON'T DISTRACT ME! IF YOU DO THAT AGAIN, WE'LL NEVER GET OUT OF HERE."

He smirked.

"Who says I want to?"

I smiled as I grabbed a shirt.

He was different. He didn't want to be with me for anything but because I'm me.

Hyuuga Neji, I think I'm falling for you.

-

-

-

-

-

"That was a great movie," Ino chatted sipping her soda.

Did I mention that the Sexy friends and Ino, Sakura, and surprisingly Hinata had gotten together? Even before me and you could already tell, they were in love.

I smiled at them as I watched Ino force Shikamaru to hold her hand, Hinata blush as Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek, and Sakura laugh as Sasuke swooped her up in his arms and kissed her lightly.

Who knew Sasuke was such a romantic?

I looked down to my hand enclosed tightly by Neji's.

This was where I want to be.

And nothing could ruin this happiness, this moment.

-

-

-

-

Sitting on his piano, I suddenly remembered something.

"Hey Neji… you know that song you were writing, back when I stuck post it notes everywhere I could get my hands on? Did you ever finish it?"

He shook his head.

"Maybe… after dinner tonight, I could spend the night here and help you with it."

He smirked as I smiled.

"Alright, so it's a plan, but first, we need to go to dinner, remember, my friend? Let's go!"

-

-

-

-

"NEJI! HURRY UP! MY OLD FRIEND IS COMING TO VISIT AND WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE HEADING TO THE RESTAURANT."

Neji walked slowly to the car. I leaned over towards the driver's side and honked the horn three times.

"MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

He grumbled slightly as he slid into the drivers seat and started the car. Backing out he glanced at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Who is your friend anyway?"

"Well, before I came to the high school now I went to another one and she was like my best friend. We talked about everything: guys, sports, and anything else. She was just like me: she's into music too. The only thing is she's more of a flirt."

He nodded slightly.

"Turn here."

We soon parked and entered the restaurant. I saw her immediately.

"KIN! HEY!" I ushed Neji over to the table but he seemed frozen to the spot. I turned towards him.

"What?"

"…nothing, let's go."

We walked over to the table where she was sitting. She grinned at me.

"Long time no see Tenten."

"Seriously, this is my boyfriend Neji."

Kin smiled knowingly, holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet you," as they shook hands Kin gave him a look.

He returned it with a harsh 2 second glare and easily sat down across from her, sliding in to let me sit.

She smiled as if she knew something I didn't.

"So, how long have you guys been dating?"

I blushed a little.

"About a month and a half."

She nodded encouragingly.

"So Neji, any past relationships Tenten should know about?" She eyed him.

I laughed, Kin had a funny sense of humor.

Neji was silent.

"No, cause none of them were ever important and I pretty much forgot about _all_ of them besides Tenten."

Kin smirked a little sipping her drink.

-

-

-

-

"…Did something happen with Kin before?" I asked opening the car door and sliding in.

He was silent.

"Why do you ask?"

He started the car and started backing out.

"I don't know, it was just kind of awkward and it seemed like you guys had a past. I won't get mad Neji."

He didn't say anything as he stopped at a red light.

"Neji, answer me."

He glanced at me.

"Tenten, we're together now, so does it matter who I was with?"

I felt my breath hitch.

"So you were with her?"

He was with Kin.

_Kin. _**Kin. **_**KIN!**_

Kin was a flirt. She was gorgeous. She had everything I didn't.

"When?" I said quietly looking out the window.

"Tenten…"

"When?" I repeated staring at him.

"It wasn't important. Just two summers ago, it wasn't anything serious."

I felt like someone had punched me in the stomach.

She was my best friend.

She told me everything.

Two summers ago… two summers ago every night she would come back to the camp we were staying at. She would describe everything. Their kisses, the times she had spent the night in his room, all of this. Him. The him she talked about. The him she had fallen in love with.

The him was Neji.

NEJI.

**NEJI.**

I felt tears in my eyes.

"Not serious? Neji, I was her best friend. She told me EVERYTHING. How can that not be serious?!"

"Tenten, you're overreacting."

"I AM NOT! SHE SPENT THE NIGHT AT YOUR HOUSE ALMOST EVERY DAY NEJI? YOU CAN'T TELL ME THAT YOU GUYS WERE JUST STUDYING ALL THOSE NIGHTS! SHE SAID SHE LOVED YOU. AND SHE SAID YOU LOVED HER TOO."

He gripped the wheel tighter.

"Tenten, It doesn't matter about the past. You're with me now."

I was over reacting. I mean.. everybody has had a girlfriend... i was over reacting. It didn't really matter, I mean Kin was my best friend, she was exactly like me...

She's exactly like me…

Or maybe I'm exactly like her.

"…Neji… am I.. Am I her replacement?"

I waited for him to deny it, but he remained silent as we stopped at a red light.

"Tenten… "

I shook my head and unlocked the car door.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere but here," and with that I ran.

**A/n: **I suck very bad at romance scenes. Read and Review. WATCH OUT FOR MY NEW STORY, How Cliche : I'm hoping to have it out tomorrow


	8. Chapter 8

"**A/n: ** It is now almost 5 in the morning and yet I'm still up. I wrote the first chapter of my new story How cliché at 2 in the morning so yes. This chapter most likely will not be updated today though because I just added a new chapter in yesterday and I hate it when fanfictions update so often it doesn't even give the reader a chance to read the other freaking chapter.That was the problem with this other story that used to be on my story alerts but no longer is and should be taken off my favorites. That blasted story just went on and on and on and finally I just got so annoyed I like deleted it and went on a psychotic rampage. Minus the psychotic rampage. Anyways, I just wanted to say that I think a big factor in me loving these author rants so much is because of this pretty font they use on here, in microsoft office 2007, which I do not own. It's called Calibri (body) and it's awesome. It looks so neat and way better than Times New Roman and Arial. : ANYWAYS, I'm sorry you've all been having to deal with my crazy long author notes, but it helps me get started you know? Lately, my chapters from music and notes have been a bit… rushed to say the least. I apologize for that, but I don't have the patience to wait for another chapter to spew my ideas out. THIS STUPID LAPTOP KEEPS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE! When I type and when I click, Geez, my brother already got up and yelled at us, I'd rather not relive that moment. He is, to say the least, scary. Alright, so my author note rant thing is done, so on to the next chapter of Music and Notes.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own anything put into my Author's note. :

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Chapter 8: Singing and Heartbreak all at the same time

"I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot for thinking he ever EVER liked me for me, because me sucks. I hate me," I ranted plunging into the cookie dough ice cream.

Sakura nodded sympathetically. I somehow ended up at her house, I really don't know.

"I'm overreacting aren't I?"

She was silent for a moment.

"Well, everyone has had a past girlfriend or boyfriend, it's inevitable, you can't expect that you would be their first girlfriend, kiss, or anything… its not his fault he dated someone before you,"

"…it's not that he's dated someone before me… it's that… I might be her replacement. Sakura, he loved her and she loved him. She was the one that broke it off with him because of distance, not because they didn't like each other anymore, but because they couldn't be together. So.. so what if he still likes her and the only reason he likes me is because I'm like her and he really LOVES her"

Sakura looked surprised.

"Wow, I really never thought about it like that," She scooped in some mint chip.

I groaned.

"Well.. did you ask him if he went out with you for that?"

"YES, and all he said was Tenten…. And then I just bolted."

She sighed.

"It's my fault though, for being so careless… for rushing."

"Rushing? You didn't rush to do anything…right? You still have that purity ring correct?"

I nodded and held up my left hand.

"I didn't rush into…that… I… Sakura, I was falling for him. And when I found out he was with Kin… I just got scared okay? I can't explain it nor do I want to. This conversation is over."

She nodded.

"Let's watch a movie."

We popped in the movie The Wedding Singer and skipped to the ending, which was my favorite part. Adam Sandler was on the plane and he was playing the guitar and singing to Drew Barrymore.

"_I'll give you medicine, when your tummy aches, build you a fire if the furnace breaks oh all I want to do, is grow old with you"_

I looked at Sakura and smiled.

"If I guy ever did that for me I'd fall in love with him and marry him twice," I laughed.

-

-

-

-

"Are you ready to go to school?" Sakura looked at me uncertainly.

I nodded although my stomach was hurting from eating so much ice cream the night before.

"I'm so glad I have my ipod, it's the only thing that'll get me through this."

"Tenten, have you ever read Shakespeare?"

I brushed the question aside, "No..., so did you do last nights homework, I actually never got to it."

She ignored me.

"Here, I'll let you borrow my book today... read it."

I nodded absentmindedly and stuck the book into my backpack looking around casually to avoid any confrontations.

"I need to speak to Neji, I'll catch you later okay Tenten?"

I nodded and walked off.

-

-

-

-

The lunch bell rang as I got up from my seat. I didn't have any of my books so all I got were lectures from teachers about being responsible and more crap. Then came the high fives from fangirls behind my back, the sympathetic looks from random people, and flirtatious smiles from stupid guys.

I followed the crowd towards the lunch line and purchased a strawberry banana smoothie and a white chocolate chip with macadamia nuts cookie. Sitting myself at the table I usually sat at, I pulled out my ipod and listened to the ending scene of the wedding singer again.

I heard someone sit in front of my but my eyes were focused on the screen of my ipod. I didn't even look up which I'm actually very proud of.

"Tenten we need to talk," Neji said quietly.

"Go ahead and talk, but I'm not listening." I hit the replay button of the scene.

"I finished the song," He said handing me the notes.

"What song?"

"The one that we were supposed to work on at my house….yesterday"

I pushed it away.

"I don't want to see it," I said hitting the volume louder.

"You don't have to talk to me or anything, just… just look at the song and play it, and once you have I'll tell you the name of it."

I grabbed the sheets of music.

"There's no gurantee that I'll read it," I said standing up and throwing away my lunch.

He grabbed my arm holding me back.

"Let go," I whispered fiercely.

"Just hear me out and I'll let you go," he said his grip tightening.

I looked at him.

"You aren't her replacement and you never will be," he said staring at me.

He pulled me closer and connected his lips with mine and suddenly it felt as if everything was better. If I were the type to be into mushy gushy crap I would've described it as electricity, but here I am, the type not to believe. He pulled away and I almost felt bad.

"Tell me you don't feel anything."

I looked away.

"Tenten...I love you."

His grip loosened and I walked off.

-

-

-

-

I thought about it this whole week at school and now I find myself walking towards his house.

I was being stupid. I know I love him. Knocking on the door, Hinata answered. I smiled at her.

"Is Neji home?"

She looked uncertain.

"Yes...but I don't think it's a good time."

I shook my head.

"I really need to talk about him."

She looked down and moved aside.

What was wrong with her?

I started down the hall towards the room when Sasuke walked out. He stared at me and suddenly he stopped blocking my path.

"Don't go in there."

I stared at him weirdly.

"Sasuke, what are you talking about?"

"...he's busy."

"Sasuke move."

He looked at me and if he wasn't such an ice cube I would think he actually cared.

I pushed him aside and opened the bedroom door awaiting the worst.

But all I saw was Neji sitting on his bed, his head buried in his hands.

He looked up.

"Tenten."

"Neji... i know I've been stupid and I came to say that I l-"

"I know Tenten is my best friend but I really think this could work," Kin comes walking into the room wearing one of Neji's t-shirts and a pair of his boxers.

I stare at her.

Neji looks at me.

"It's not what it looks like," He stands up.

"Perfect thing to say Neji, just perfect," I glare at him tears building in my eyes.

And then I ran.

Ran because It's all I can do.

When I got home I shoved the notes deeper into my backpack making sure to crumple them.

-

-

-

The bell rang for school to start.

I walked to class ignoring the vibration of my phone with every text sent to me. Mythology class. He was my partner, it was inevitable.

We were supposed to present today.

I walked into the classroom and immediately started setting up, ignoring him.

"Alright class, our last presentation. Hyuuga Neji and Tenten will be performing a theme written for the gods."

I sat down on the bench in front of the keyboard and he took up his guitar. We had written the theme so the instruments collided together perfectly. An instant match.

The beginning was to Aphrodite. Soft and sweet, beautiful. Athena came next, full but empty at the same time, more to gain and more to lean, then came Hermes, the tempo picked up pace there, and then Hephaestus, a sad song that ended happy, and slowly one by one we went through each god.

Then the ending. The dedication: to Zeus and Hera. Brother and Sister, husband and wife. The two parts were written to correspond perfectly as husband and wife should I guess. It was so… so beautiful, it shocked me that we had actually written it. The ending ended with one note where I would play and then he would and then we would play together.

At the end everyone clapped.

I almost cried.

-

-

-

-

I got home and threw down my backpack, my papers flying out everywhere.

"Damn it, are you kidding me?" I grumbled picking them up.

I stopped when I reached the notes of the song.

It wouldn't hurt to play it…

-

-

-

-

10 minutes later and I'm seated at my piano. It had the same beginning.

Placing my hands on the keyboard I took in a breath.

One note and then Two notes…. They didn't seem to fit together anymore. I kept playing… hoping.. wishing that the notes would come together again. Then for a second, the notes came together, but only a second.

I kept playing as the notes became more empty and more hollow, and then towards the middle it got a bit faster. The notes started connecting. It was… like true happiness in a way only music can show.

But then the song paused for two beats, fast and abrupt, and the notes got farther and farther apart, they were connected, then kind of connected, then not connected at all. The song ended with none of the notes making sense but the song was still… beautiful.

I took my hands off the keyboard and realized I was crying. I buried my face into my hands and let myself drift away.

-

-

-

-

Coming out of the shower I walked over to my keyboard, I didn't want to see those notes anymore. I turned it around so the backside would face me, so I wouldn't see anything, but on the back there were two sentences:

If she says yes:

If she says no:

Next to the two sentences were 3 notes… the ending to the songs. I tried out the first one first. I was happy. It ended like those happily ever afters that you always wanted. Then the second one sounded like… like the happily ever after you always wanted but never got.

Yes or no… to what?

I was going to go deeper into this when I heard an acoustic guitar playing outside.

A/N: I don't own the Wedding Singer. If you haven't watched that movie, watch it. OR just go to youtube which I don't own either, and type in Grow old with you Adam Sandler. It is one of the cutest songs the world has ever seen. Oh, and last chapter of Music and Notes is next. Haha, initials for music and notes is MAN. Haha, Man… Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: **I hate the fact that I have to write the last chapter of this story. : Not that I don't want to write it, but I really don't want to you know, end the story. I'm going to miss all of those reviews : I'm hoping to hit over 200 for this story. Dude, I seriously wanted to put off writing the final chapter so I could relish in this story's success that I did NOT see coming. I actually, well sadly when I was writing this story it was based off a day that I went to my cousin's friends house and I swear her brother was Oo and he played the guitar! :DDD It was also to spite my sister. xD It's been a great run and I thank all of my readers! I don't expect the same success from my new stories as this one has given me, but I'm still trying to be as hopeful as possible. I wish I could act professional, but I'm eating chicken right now so it's hard. :D So without further ado: The final chapter of Music and Notes.

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

Final Chapter :' ; Shakespeare

-

-

-

I walked downstairs, maybe Neji was going to apologize in a cutesy way by playing me the guitar. I opened the door ready to hear him explain the Kin situation when I see some stupid idiot wearing glasses and holding a guitar playing in front of my door.

"IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO DONATE FOR MY PLASTIC SURGERY, IT WOULD HELP FOR MY NOSE...GERY!" The boy sang as he indicated how he would like his nose to be just a bit more pointed.

I slammed the door in his face glaring.

I was to say the least, disappointed.

I started to head back up the stairs when I heard more guitar playing.

"Are you shitting me?" I grumbled ready to flatten the boy's nose more as I opened the door. "Dang kid, who cares of your nose is flat, go buy some freaking pliers and push it up or something."

My glare quickly softened.

"Oh..."

It was Neji, in all his glory. Guitar strap hanging loosely and playing flawlessly.

I recognized the song, but I couldn't believe it.

"Neji, what are you doing?" I asked walking towards him.

Sakura jumped in the way staring at me dumbly.

"He's trying to fucking serenade you you idiot!"

I glared at her.

"You don't have to say it so bluntly."

"I'm sorry Tenten, I betrayed you, but how could I let you go off some stupid misunderstanding and lose the guy you love?"

I blushed faintly before glaring.

"What are you talking about? He SLEPT with Kin!"

She shook her head and looked like she was going to hit me.

"Are you stupid? How could you not realize he was hopelessly in love with you? He didn't sleep with her. That bitch came to his house in some tiny ass whore dress while Sasuke was there and Neji told her to leave but she wouldn't and then Sasuke gave her Neji's clothes and told her to get some dignity and then you walked in."

She was breathless by the time she finished.

"What-"

"Just listen. I'm leaving the rest to him."

She walked away muttering something incoherently and I was left to stare at Neji. He sucked in a breath and stared at me intently.

"I wanna make you smile, whenever your sad. carry you around when your arthritis is bad, oh, all I want to do is grow old with you," Only Neji could still sing perfectly and still maintain his air of flawless arrogance. "I'll get you medicine when your tummy aches, build you a fire when the furnace breaks oh, would it be great, growing old with you.

My lips curled up into a smile.

"I'll need you. Feed you. Give you my coat when you are-"

He stopped suddenly.

He turned towards where Sakura was hiding in a bush.

"Do I really have to do this song of all songs?"

I felt my stomach drop. He still had his pride of course.

Whatever.

Did I really expect him to become a romantic just to win me back?

"FINE! Do it your way!" I heard Sakura yell angrily and Neji smirked.

He walked over to me and connected his lips to mine. When we pulled apart I had to stop myself from breaking out into a full blown grin as he sat on the stairs and I followed his lead.

To my surprise he started playing again. A different tune.

I almost laughed. He was so cute with his stupid guitar and his flawless singing.

"Do you ever do, a thing or two just to wait, when you don't have anything to say, I'm gonna take this slow, but I don't know. Cause I don't wanna wait for time to look for the folks who try to say that we don't know until we're old cause that's how it goes, but I think I know oh-oh, oh, oh, oh, oh," he kept his eyes on the guitar.

He looked up at me and I caught my breath.

"Please pick me I'm a terrible mess, you know I just can't help it and I just gotta confess. You do what you do and I can't ever rest," he smirked at me and I felt small tears build in my eyes.

Stupid feelings.

"So still I'm gonna do everything, I'm gonna make it right. I'm gonna make it good, I'm gonna do it alright. I'm gonna write it down, I'm gonna make a sound, sound, yeah," he smiled lightly and started strumming faster.

"Cause I'm doing everything for you, because I love to be near you. Something just takes me away to a place where I'm happy. Cause I'm doing everything for you. Yeah you know that I adore you, oh and I just can't take it anymore," I laughed lightly as his strumming got slower.

And he stopped playing. Suddenly it got really silent.

"I love you and I could never replace you for anything or anyone," he said quietly.

I grinned at him wiping the tears from my eyes and practically jumped on him squeezing him in a tight embrace and almost breaking his guitar.

"I love you too."

-

-

-

-

-

"Aww, Neji! Who knew you were such a romantic?" Ino smiled playfully nudging him slightly.

He looked away annoyed.

"Shut up."

I laughed.

"Amazing how one can lose all that dignity for a girl," Sasuke smirked at Neji.

Stupid Sasuke.

I scoffed.

"As if you aren't trying to hide the fact that you are currently holding hands with Sakura under the table, oh, look you just let go. You were saying something Sasuke?" I laughed at him as he glared.

He brooded to himself in his little corner of the table with Sakura.

"Let's make a toast!" Ino grinned happily as she punched Shikamaru in order to wake him up.

We raised our glasses as Sakura laughed.

"To life. To love. And to Tenten kicking the hell out of Kin!"

I smirked and downed my drink.

"I'll drink to that!"

-

-

-

-

-

I suddenly remembered something as Neji walked into the room and seated himself by the computer.

I dug into my backpack and pulled out the Shakespeare Sakura had given me. She had post-it note marked a page, whoa Deja Vu, and then proceeded to highlight a certain quote.

_If music is the food of love, play on._

I smiled warmly at the quote and grabbed an expo marker and wrote in on the mirror, all the while Neji was watching.

"What's that?"

I walked over to him and smirked slightly.

"Just Sakura being a smart ass."

I then wrapped my arms around his neck and proceeded to kiss him.

-

-

-

-

-

"Tenten..."

"Just suck up your dignity and do it."

He almost rolled his eyes and started playing.

"You're a part time lover and a part time friend. The monkey on your back is the latest trend, I don't see how anyone can see anyone else...but you," I smiled sweetly at him and started strumming my own guitar.

"I'll kiss you on the brain in the shadow of the train. I'll kiss you all starry eyed my body swingin' from side to side. I don't see what anyone can see in anyone else...but you," I laughed lightly as I sang the words.

"Here is the church and here is the steeple, we sure are cute for two ugly people-"

"Although Neji is the hottest piece of man candy since Sasuke!"

"-I don't see how anyone can see, anyone else, but ...you,"

They kept singing in the audience of their friends as the sun set slowly.

"Isn't this a rip off of Juno?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Neji, when are you going to pull out the ring, I'm getting hungry!"

"DAMN IT NARUTO YOU RUINED THE SURPRISE!"

-

-

-

-

A/n: Ehh, was it okay for the last chapter? I suck at sappy--ish...ness? :D Um I'm thinking about an epilogue but not really as sometimes epilogue ruins the imagination of others.

GIVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS! :D

I don't own Juno, post its, and neither do I own the following the songs:

1. Grow old with you- Adam Sandler.

2. Everything for you - The Rocket Summer

3. Anyone else, but you - The Moldy Peaches


	10. The Epilogue

**A/N: **I wasn't really planning on doing an epilogue, but to my dismay, and excitement, I had a dream that practically wrote this chapter for me. :)Dialogue and all. xD I suck at you know, describing ... stuff, so bear with me :DDD You know, lately I've been spending alot of time on fanfiction after I took a freaking huge break from it, :) Yesterday I was like: I want to be a ninja while I was at Disneyland. Oo I seriously need help, but there is always a time with me, like every 2 months I get in this like state where I'm like oh our life is so boring and normal, why can't we be ninja? Or pirates? Or whatever I'm in to for the current moment. xD Ever since I discovered Naruto, you can guess it's been Naruto. Hahh., this rant sucks ass. x( Ugh, I've been using parenthesis for my smilies instead of brackets cause the brackets don't show up, I think anyway. :D ARGH, I'm bored and with all the further ado my author's note has given I start the epilogue

-

-

-

-

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Music and Notes

By Cnguyen456

The Epilogue ;)

-

-

-

Just suck up your pride and go in. I took a deep breath and entered the hospital room.

"Look, I'm sorry. My actions were uncalled for, considering I got the guy in the end, and I mean you used to be my best friend-"

I fumbled with my hands as I looked down ashamed. I heard some muffled yelling and looked up to see Kin's eyes widened under all the casts. She seemed to be struggling to get off the hospital bed.

"Kin!" I advanced towards her to help her.

"STAY AWAY!" She managed to yell as her good arm fixed the jaw brace around her mouth so she could talk.

"I'm not here to-"

"STAY AWAY I SAID YOU ANIMAL! I've only got one good arm and both my legs are broken, do you need to do more?"

I frowned grimly. I didn't realize I had done that much damage.

I mean, of course I was mad like freaking hell and I wanted to beat the shit out of her, I didn't really think I actually did.

"Kin-"

"SECURITY! SECURITY! SECURITY HELP!"

My eyes widened as I ran over to her as she tried to get away by using her good hand to propel her forward.

I grabbed a pillow as she continued to scream and did the only logical thing I could. I shoved it down her throat.

"SHUT UP! You're gonna get me in trouble!" I yelled stuffing it harder when she wouldn't be quiet.

She flailed about.

I mean for someone having a broken arm and two broken legs she was _strong_.

"EW! YOU GOT SLOBBER ON MY RING!" I yelled disgustedly as I slid the ring off and stuck it in my right pocket.

I climbed on top of her and pressed my weight into the pillow shoving it harder.

"_What _are you **doing**?"

I turned my head nervously still keeping the pillow in Kin's mouth. Kin tried to answer the nurse by screaming as loudly as you can with a pillow in your mouth, but I pushed it harder to silence her.

"I ... was apologizing for ever hurting her and telling her that I would never do it again..."

"Uh huh...," the nurse looked at me suspiciously, tapping her foot, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

I shrugged climbing off of Kin and tapped her shoulder friendly like.

"I'll see you later. Get well soon," I waved and walked out of the room hearing Kin's curses behind me. "I've got to get to school anyway."

-

-

-

-

I grabbed my books that I had stashed the night before and walked out of my car, readjusting the shoulder strap of my backpack.

The college mascot came running towards me gleaming proudly.

"TENTEN!" The mascot reached up and took off its head.

I smiled warmly.

"Naruto? Geez, your first year in college and they've already started torturing you? People these days," I shook my head sadly.

Good thing I was a second year, I could protect them. I grabbed my bottle of water and took a gulp not swallowing as I enjoyed the coldness of the water.

"Actually, I took this job on my own," Naruto grinned sheepishly.

I almost choked on my water.

"I like the costume, I mean, how could people turn this down? Can you believe that I was lucky enough to be the first in line?"

And the only one in line.

I grinned at him.

"Anyway, I've got to go, See you later Tenten," He walked off in the direction Hinata was probably in.

Love sick dog.

I started walking when I noticed a boy looking rather confused as he held a school map. I walked over to him. He was rather handsome, I mean seriously, not on the sexy level of some of my other friends, but he was handsome.

"Are you having trouble?"

He was looking for the same classroom I was going in so I decided to let him follow me. We started talking as we headed down the hall and I noticed what a cute smile he had. Nothing like Neji of course, but still, cute smile.

We chatted happily as we neared the cafeteria. The classroom was just beyond it, but since I was too busy talking to him, I failed to notice the steps. I tripped and dropped all my things.

Beautiful.

I got on my knees to start picking up my stuff when he leaned down at the same time. He smiled at me and I grinned at him.

He had gorgeous green ey-

"Oof."

I felt someone grab my arm and pull me into an empty classroom. closing the door as he brought his lips onto mine.

My eyes widened as my knee got ready to hurt whatever bozo decided to touch me. Then I realized, I remember this feeling.

I smiled lightly as I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His hand touched mine lightly and he gently felt my fingers.

He pulled away and smirked at me. My eyes were obviously glazed over, my hair was probably messed up slightly, and I was most likely red.

"Good morning to you too."

He chuckled slightly and kissed me again. My eyes widened slightly when I felt his tongue and I rushed at the chance, since he hardly ever showed any type of affection at school or anywhere.

I felt his hands slightly touching me, seemingly digging in my pocket, but I didn't really notice as he started gently kissing my neck. He grabbed my hand again and pulled away.

Just like that he walked away, opening the classroom door and leaving.

I glared at him, fixing my hair slightly as I walked out to see the boy from earlier raising an eyebrow.

I shrugged, grabbing my books out of his hand.

"You're married?!"

I looked down at my hand to see my wedding ring again placed onto my hand.

That bastard.

-

-

-

-

I dried my hair with the towel as I heard the water dripping from the shower. I pulled on my bra and underwear when I realized I left my pair of clothes on the bed. I walked out of the bedroom bathroom and reached out to grab my shirt when the door opened.

I heard Neji make a sound as he took a sharp intake of breath.

I smiled smugly to myself as I got ready to pull the shirt over my head, Neji's shirt I can say proudly. I felt the shirt being ripped out of my hand as Neji brought his lips to my neck.

"Neji, I don't...Neji...I don't," I rolled my eyes annoyed. "COULD YOU STOP SO I COULD TALK PROPERLY?"

I felt him smirk against my neck and I took that chance. I shoved him off of me and pulled the shirt over my head. Practically the hardest thing I've ever done.

"No," I glared at him pulling on a pair of his boxers.

He looked at me obviously amused. I narrowed my eyes as I combed my hair roughly.

"I'm still sore from over the summer, leave me alone."

"I don't think that's it."

I glared at him placing the brush on the vanity.

"Oh really?"

He chuckled slightly.

"Still mad about the wedding ring incident I see?"

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot impatiently.

"You know, you're kind of cute when you're mad."

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"And you're kind of an idiot," I laughed walking over to him and pressing my lips to his.

He wrapped his hands around my waist and started to deepen the kiss but I pulled away.

This time, it was my turn to smirk.

"I'm still mad."

-

-

-

-

"Sakura has been my friend for almost ever, and so has Ino. It slightly surprised me that they decided to get together for a double wedding, seeing as they turn everything into a competition, but I'm glad they did. They both look beautiful and I'm almost certain that this marriage, although at a young age," I laughed at myself for being hypocritical, "-will work despite Sasuke being a pompous ass and Shikamaru being a lazy ass."

"I'LL DRINK TO THAT," Ino yelled raising her glass.

"To marriage!" I raised my glass and stepped off the stage.

The music started as both Ino and Sakura stepped out onto the stage both looking beautiful as they twirled with their respective husbands, Shikamaru and Sasuke.

I smiled happily as Sakura slightly blushed as Sasuke whispered something in her ear.

I narrowed my eyes.

Pompous asshole.

**Flashback**

_I smiled warmly as I twirled around the dance floor, my face heating up from the stares of my friends and family._

_Neji smirked at me as he leaned down and whispered in my ear._

_"Wanna ditch the ceremony and go straight to the honeymoon?" He asked squeezing my finger that had, in place of my purity ring, a beautiful ring with a perfect amount of diamonds._

_I blushed and tried my hardest not to smack him._

**End of Flashback**

I glanced over at Ino and noticed that Shikamaru was now whispering in her ear.

I waited for her blush, but it never came as they slowly glided, in what was supposed to be a non suspicious way, out of the room.

I rolled my eyes.

"Same old Ino," I muttered attempting to drink my wine but was stopped when a hand grabbed the drink before it could reach my lips.

"I hate it when you're drunk."

I smiled slightly as I grabbed the drink from his hand.

He caught my hand and studied the ring on my finger.

"I think we should add another diamond to it," his hair brushed my fingers slightly and I blushed.

Neji's hot normally, but in a tux, oh man.

"I think it has enough diamonds thank you," I downed the drink and placed it on a passing tray.

He glanced over to the now only couple dancing on the floor. He let our hands drop, although still clasped tightly together.

I smiled slightly.

"Are you jealous of the fact that Sakura's ring has the same number of diamonds as mine?"

Neji didn't say anything as I absently traced circles on his hand that was currently entwined with mine.

He pulled me out to the dance floor as more couples started pouring on. I spun slightly and he grabbed my waist leaning down to whisper in my ear.

"Wanna ditch the ceremony and go straight to the honeymoon?"

This time, I succeeded in smacking him.

-

-

-

**A/n:** I finally realized that I hadn't written the epilogue I had pictured in my head yet, so here it is.

I am pondering the deletion of my two new stories: Eating and playing and How Cliche.

I am very disappointed in them. :'(


End file.
